The reliable functioning of the sleeve bearings in a twisted or rolled design requires a sufficient sealing of the inner space of the bearing in order to avoid the entry of foreign substances.
Sleeve bearings of the mentioned type (for example, according to DE-PS 3 412 562) are utilized for service-free bearings using a solid lubricant.
The mounting and design of this lip seal, however, is relatively complicated because the holding parts of the lip seal must be form-lockingly inserted with two webs into two annular grooves. Furthermore, the device for the manufacture of the annular grooves is expensive and complex. This seal cannot be used for thin-wall rolled sleeves.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a sleeve bearing of the mentioned type in such a manner that it can be manufactured not only easily and inexpensively but also can be utilized, in particular, in grease-lubricated bearing points, in the rough mixed friction operation, where dirt and wear must be expected as well as repeated relubrication during the lifetime thereof.